1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a display panel, a chip on film, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, or the like. Particularly, the organic light emitting diode display includes a display substrate that provides pixel areas and non-pixel areas, and an encapsulation substrate disposed to face the display substrate for encapsulation. The encapsulation substrate is bonded with the display substrate by a sealant such as epoxy. Light emitting elements, which are connected in a matrix manner so as to configure the pixels, are formed between scan lines and data lines in the pixel area of the display substrate. A scan driver and a data driver are formed in the non-pixel area and extend from the scan lines and the data lines in the pixel area. The scan driver and the data driver process signals provided from the outside via a pad, and supply the signals to the scan line and the data line. The scan driver and the data driver include a driving circuit that processes the signals provided from the outside and produces scan signals and data signals. The scan driver and the data driver are mounted on the display substrate after being formed in a manufacturing process for the light emitting element or after being manufactured as individual integrated circuit chips.